AkaKuro One-Shot Compilations
by Takucchi
Summary: Story 1: Flowershop AU!; It was almost that time of year again, so he needed to buy a bouquet of flowers. His friend, and business partner, Midorima Shintaro had persistently referred him, albeit indirectly to the shop. So he expected it to be exclusive and gallant looking. What greet him was a small flower shop, and a shop manager who just won't get out of his mind.


_**AN:** I've been wanting to __make a drabble compilation fic lately, but I decided to just make a compilation of one-shots that I have stocked up in my plot bunnies. Also, I still am looking for someone who is kind enough to be a beta reader of mine. I do hope I find someone, since I know it will improve my writing and my fics will be a much more enjoyable read for you guys._

_Thank you for those who supported and encouraged me on writing. It really helped a lot. ^_^  
>It might be a bit late, but this is my Halloween fic for you guys. Do enjoy the fluff~<em>

_**Warnings:** There might be some grammatical errors and typos, OOC maybe, FLUFF and MOAAAR FLUFF_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_

* * *

><p><strong>I - Flower Shop AU!<strong>

A person stood in front of a small house in which it looked like an old shack straight from the movies. The said person has striking red hair and his eyes were of different colors- One is ruby while the other is gold. He is wearing a gray suit matching it with black slacks and a pair of expensive leather shoes.

One could easily tell he is of high status. His name is Akashi Seijuro, an influential mogul who is also the Board Director of Rakuzan Corporation; a well-known corporation whose business expands from malls, hotels and even airlines.

Back to the situation at hand, the house had a small wooden gate that looked as if- If it was pushed, it could go down anytime, the walls were made out of bricks that had vines growing out of them, it had a small circular window that seems to be the only source of light, and there were stoned steps from the gate leading to the door, stuck onto it was a small, yet noticeable wooden sign that says _"Welcome"_. Different kinds of plants and flowers surrounded the whole house adding to the fairytale-like appearance of its exterior.

The redhead mogul's eyes visibly twitched at the sight. It was almost _that _time of year again, so he needed to buy a bouquet of flowers. His friend, and business partner, Midorima Shintaro had _persistently_ referred him, albeit indirectly to the shop. So he expected it to be exclusive and gallant looking.

If ever he didn't have his friend's directions, he might have never known it was a shop.

He slowly opened the gate and took his time to marvel at the sight. He pushed the main door with minimal strength. The door's bell gave off a small ding but after that, there were no signs of staff around.

"Is it closed...?" the redhead thought as he eyed the shop displays and flowers about. Everything was placed neatly and despite the old looking exterior, inside the shop was fairly new. The walls were beige colored and a few antique ceiling fans were hanging. It had a very homey feeling. "Beautiful." He couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

"Thank you."

Akashi abruptly turned around at the greeting of a monotone voice behind him, who seem to have heard his musing. His eyes widens a fraction when he sees a lithe male who has teal colored locks and blue doe eyes.

"Are you the shopkeeper?" the mogul asks in slight annoyance and a bit of awe.

"Yes. I am the manager, Kuroko Tetsuya. How may I help you?" the other politely answers, his doll-like face still void of emotions.

"I do think that should keep a close eye on your shop and costumers." Akashi ignored the inquiry and reprimands the blunette.

Really, it's rude to not greet your costumers as they enter the shop, not to mention sneaking up on them. It's commonsense.

"Pardon me sir; but I have been here ever since you entered the shop. I may have greeted a bit too soft for you to hear. I'm sorry for being rude." the shopkeeper bows as he apologizes

_"That's quite unreasonable, **I** wasn't able to notice him? Unless..."_ he muses _"Interesting." _he mumbles enough for the other to hear, Kuroko simply tilts his head.

"I see," his eyes softens before proceeding to look around the shop "Pardon me then." he adds.

The blunette nods, acknowledging the man's apology.

"So, sir...?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuro."

"Ah. Akashi-san." The name rolled out naturally. He thought that the name was very befitting for the redhead.

Meanwhile, the mention of his name made him smirk. Who would've thought he liked how his name was uttered from the blunette's lips? Fascinating.

"I have been recommended to your shop by Midorima Shintaro."

"Yes, Midorima-kun called me earlier and informed me of you," he explains as he walks behind the counter "Now, what can I do for Akashi-san?"

"I am looking for a combination of red, purple, and white." he inquires

"Any specific flower?"

"None. I'll leave it up to you." he says "Shintaro said you do a fine job in your profession." he adds

"You exaggerate, but thank you." the blunette answers as he walks toward the buckets of different flowers as if he was already visualizing the arrangement. "Ah, how would you like it arranged?" he asks

"A bouquet, please."

The shopkeeper smiles "Understood.", he pauses for a while and scrutinizes the man before him. Looking at the mogul closely- the redhead did not strike him as someone who would have a lover, or if he did; Kuroko is sure that he wouldn't have enough time for him to stop by a secluded flower shop like this. Normally, these kind of busy bees would send for their secretary or just order online. Then it hit him. Ahh... He really must love the person whom he will be giving it to. How nice.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes." he informs "Would you be waiting, sir? Or do you want it delivered?"

"I'll wait." the mogul simply answers

"Well then, excuse me." the blunette bows as he excuses himself to make the bouquet. He went further inside the shop, leaving Akashi to do a little sightseeing around the shop.

After a good waiting of 20 minutes, the tealhead shopkeeper came out holding a bouquet of flowers wrapped up in white linen paper and a gold, thick satin bow. The bouquet had a combination of red roses, white daisies and a beautiful shade of purple wisterias. It's a beautiful arrangement, Akashi marveled; but he couldn't help stifle a laughter.

"Is something wrong, Akashi-san?" the blunette tilts his head. A habit of his when he is curious.

"No, Pardon me." the other clears his throat as he straightens his jacket. Akashi walks toward the counter to further examine the bouquet.

"It's beautiful." he says as he fumbles with the ribbon "I'll be taking it."

The blunette nods with a smile. "Thank you for your patronage."

Akashi paid handsomely, in which the blunette insists to give back. Thanks to Kuroko's poker face, Akashi decided to just pay the right amount. The blunette once again, thanks the mogul of his purchase. The redhead nodded as a response and cupped the bouquet carefully in his right arm.

Kuroko missed the smirk on the moguls face as he left.

* * *

><p>-A week later-<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya was scrambling back and forth as he answers calls and faxes of orders. He didn't quite like this time of year since it really becomes hectic. Aside from Valentines, Halloween, or the 1st and 2nd of November is the time where he gets a lot of orders. And today is November 2nd.

The door kept dinging as the shop was flooded by people wanting to buy flowers for their deceased beloved. Luckily he had a few friends helping out.

"Kuroko-kun. Another one came!" a brunette calls out as he holds out a bouquet of red roses to Kuroko

"Again? This is the fifth time this week." he sighs as he takes the bouquet off the other's custody

"I wonder who sends those though..." Furihata mumbles

"I don't know. It only has a red card, and a poem written on it everytime."

"Wow, you might have just gotten yourself an admirer!" Furihata lilts

"That would be impossible." Kuroko flatly declines

"Well you can't rule out the possibility." the other shrugs "What does it say anyway?"

_[Have you any idea how much I think of you?_  
><em>So much it has become a pastime;<em>  
><em>Are you aware of how often I drown<em>  
><em>Inside your perfect blue eyes;<em>  
><em>My mind is so crowded with reflections of you<em>  
><em>For other thoughts I have not the time.]<em>

"Embarrassing things..." he answers as he reads the letter to himself. Despite what he said, a blush couldn't help but invade his cheeks. Seriously, every time, this person would send flowers to his shop addressed to him.

At first it was a pink bouquet of flowers but after the third day, the person sent red roses instead; and every time, a red card was attached to it along with a cheesy poem as if it came from a shoujo manga. Goddammit, he is 25 years old for cripes sake! He shakes his head lightly and releases a long breath.

Thank you for your help, Furihata-kun." he croaked

"You must be really tired, huh?" Furihata giggles "Just another hour and we'll be closing, right?"

"Yes." the blunette answers as he puts the roses behind the counter before another ring took their attention. The two then scurries off to their previous work.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the hard work!" the blunette and his temporary workers bows as they accredited each other for the work done. It was already 5 pm so it meant closing time. The workers helped clean the place a bit before leaving after a court goodbye to the manager.<p>

He stretches his limbs to relax his tired muscles from all those scrambling. He remembers the flowers and proceeds to arrange them properly inside the vase where he had been keeping all the_ mystery flowers_. It had accumulated so much, he notices. He couldn't help but wonder who this person is, a fond smile was plastered on his face.

Kuroko hears the sudden ding of the bell, they were already closed, so maybe it was one of his friends that forgot something? But for some reason, Kuroko knew it wasn't. And he was right.

Right in front of the counter was Akashi Seijuro, standing there in his regal presence.

"Uhm... Hello, Akashi-san. Unfortunately, the shop is already closed." he informs as he jogs his way towards the redhead

"I know. Sorry for barging in." the mogul bluntly answers

"So? Is Akashi-san in need of anything?" Kuroko asks, quite confused; but something from the back of his mind, knew why this person was here.

The redhead didn't answer, instead, his eyes travelled towards the vase where the _mystery flowers_ were cared for.

"I'm glad that you took care of them." Akashi gave a faint smile as he looked at Kuroko

Kuroko felt his heart thump as various questions flooded his mind.

"Uhm... Akashi-san... Is Admirer-kun?" the blunette fumbles with his words, along with a hint of doubt whether he shouldv'e asked or not.

Akashi chuckles before revealing a new set of bouquet of red roses in front of Kuroko.

"Hello, Sherlock." he half jokes as he gives the bouquet to the beet red blunette

The blunette sees a card sticking out of it and decides to read it.

"Can I have the priveledge of dating you?" Akashi says as if reading the blunette as he read the card along with an offered hand.

"Way to confess during Halloween, Romeo." the blunette smiles as he takes the mogul's hand.

The redhead only smirks.

* * *

><p>-A year later-<p>

"Hello, Okaa-sama. Today I have someone very special to me that I would like you to meet." a redhead stood in front of a grave as he traces the name engraved on it.

[Akashi Sumiko 澄子*  
>18xx - 19xx]<p>

"Good morning. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuro-kun's lover. He has been taking care of me so much. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kuroko introduces himself as he bows at the last statement. He laid the bouquet of white roses and daisies in front of the grave before praying along side his lover.

The two males were both quiet on their way back to the parking lot, their hands intertwined to protect them from getting cold. The silence broke when the redhead chuckled.

"What's wrong, Sei?" the blunette asks

"I just remembered the first time we met." he reminisces "You thought that I was going to give the bouquet to a lover. It was cute." he chuckles as he tugs Kuroko nearer so that their bodies are closer together.

"Well, you didn't tell me; and naturally that would one think... Based on your color combination." the blunette retorts in defense as he pouts

"That was the reason I fell in love with you though." Akashi says before placing a kiss on the other's forehead

"Sei is weird." the blunette jokes as he laughs "Thank you for introducing me to your mother." he adds as he nuzzles his face on Akashi's chest.

"Anything for my soon-to-be Akashi Tetsuya." he smiles.

.

End.

* * *

><p>*Sumiko (澄子) - Japanese name meaning "clearpure thinking child."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I don't know how the end happened. Lol.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I died of excessive fluff and rainbows a few times while writing this;**_

_**So please do Rate and Review~**_

_**Important Note: I take requests and suggestions. **_


End file.
